A Time Of Need
by Midget Munchkin
Summary: This is Gabumon's take on the group during 02.


A Time Of Need  
  
Midget: This one is Gabumon's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own it.  
  
****************  
I'm worried about the others. Many of them haven't taken to this as well as they seem to be. It's been a bit hard on us all. We had to go from being the strongest and having important duties, to being just average and only a burden. That's quite a fall if you think about it. I mean, we were next to useless while those spires were around. And as helpless as new born kittens. Gatomon said that when she was reminding us that she'd been there. That also reminded everyone that she had gone beyond that. Her and Patamon. The two smallest and youngest digimon proved to be able to handle the situation better than the rest of us again. I don't really mind. Its actually kind of funny to me, but I'm not sure the others think so.  
  
We've all been suffering from envy. It's not quite jealousy, at least not for the most part. We just wish we had what they do. Not necessarily the armor, since we can digivolve without it now. What we mostly wish for are the opportunities they have. They get to go to your world and spend time with their partners, but we can't. More importantly, they get to spend lots of time with their partners even if it's just here, but again, we can't. We've missed ll of you so much. Watching the younger group doesn't really help. At least we're together.  
  
The ones I worry about the most are Patamon and Gatomon. They feel like they're stuck in a kind of limbo, not really fitting into either group. It's very hard on both of them. That's why they throw so much into every fight. They'll wear themselves down if they keep it up. I don't get a chance to spend time with them very often, but when I do I try to make them rest. Just like with the others. Someone has to look out for all of them. That's what friends are for.  
  
Everyone helps in their own ways. Biyomon mothers us like Sora mothers you guys. It's kind of cute watching the way she fusses over Agumon especially. She also helps him out with his work, which is a good thing. Whether he wants to admit it or not, he sometimes needs it. Poor Agumon. He feels so bad about that episode with the dark ring and the Emperor. Thankfully, he's beginning to come around. His way of helping is also his way of atoning for what he's done, which is by working to restore plant life to the areas that have been wiped out by fighting. Those areas have never been so full of life!  
  
Palmon and Gomamon are usually responsible for finding us food and shelter. They also take care of us when we're sick or injured if Biyomon is busy. One of their specialties is entertaining us and cheering us up. Even when they're down, you can count on them to liven things up a bit.  
  
Gatomon and Patamon are working with the new guys, of course. They still try to help out a little when they can. It isn't easy for them to since they spend part of their time in your world, but their e-mails have encouraged us. That helps more than they know.  
  
Tentomon probably has the most unique way of helping. I feel sorry for my flying friend sometimes. Izzy is always asking him to gather information about something or other. Or he asks him to help perform some experiments. He enjoys it, though. Still, when he rests the cloud that hovers near him lifts. It's just like with everyone else. Only with our good friends can we feel a portion of the sense of rightness that we felt before. It would be better if you all were with us, but we understand that it just isn't possible all the time. We're grateful for the time we do get to spend with you.  
  
You're probably wondering where I fit into all of this. Well, I'm not sure really. I kind of bounce from one job to the next, helping out where ever I'm needed. Sometimes I'll take over for one of the others when they need a break. I don't do the mothering or the entertaining, though. I'm not very good at them.  
  
Well, it's time to go. Tentomon just came in to ask if I would help him do an experiment for Izzy. Again. So I'd better stop writing. Maybe I'll tell all of this to you, Matt. You're the one I'm writing this for, even though I told Agumon that I would if he would. I had to encourage him some how. Oops, I'd better hurry. Thanks for listening.  
****************  
  
Matt had to smile as he finished reading the journal entry. It all sounded so much like Gabumon. He'd always been more interested in what the others were doing instead of working on his own stuff. After what Tai and Joe had said, he was glad his friend wasn't having too much difficulty adjusting. They were right, though. The six original digidestined needed to set aside more time to spend with their friends. It wouldn't be easy, but somehow he'd find a way to get around his band's schedule. His friends were more important. Getting up, he headed out to see what Gabumon was doing this time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is my interpretation of Gabumon's attitude. Do you think I got it right?  
  



End file.
